


Character Biography: Agria

by Taleslations



Series: Tales of Xillia Character Bios [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Character Biography, Character Study, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: A biography of Agria the Shadowless.





	Character Biography: Agria

**Full name:** Nadia L. Travis  
**Year of birth:** Trames 2278  
**Place of birth:** Rashugal – Travis domain  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 153cm/5’  
**Family:** Eva (mother; deceased), Fernando L. Travis (father; deceased), Roberta L. Travis (step-mother; deceased), Aurignac, Gravett, Celedonio, Magdalena L. Travis (half-siblings; deceased)

### Childhood

Agria, called Nadia when she was born, was the daughter of Eva and Count Fernando L. Travis. Eva was a popular singer at a tavern in a small village owned by House Travis. She had a beautiful voice and was loved by many men, including Count Travis, the current Travis family head. [2]

Count Travis and Eva had an affair, resulting in the birth of Nadia. Nadia’s early childhood was spent happily in her little countryside house with her mother, her wetnurse and her wetnurse’s daughter Prinn. [2] Her father would visit them occasionally, and once gifted her with two little birds for her to take care of. When questioned about the reason he did not come “home” often, her mother usually replied that he was busy with work. [3]

### House Travis

When Nadia was six, her father, unable to bear the distance anymore, had Nadia and her mother move in an annex of the Travis manor, and had Nadia recognized as his daughter, enabling her to use the Travis name. [3]

His wife Roberta and his four other children did not take the arrival of his mistress and illegitimate daughter, and bullied the two of them constantly. Nadia was encouraged to attend balls and parties in the manor by her father, but other nobles treated her distantly, for fear of angering Roberta, with the exception of one gentleman from House Ilbert. [4]

Eva endured the bullying strongly for Nadia’s sake, but was eventually unable to go on anymore and jumped off a window. Nadia was 11 at the time. She was moved to the main house of the manor, and her mistreatment at the hands of the Travis family intensified. After an episode where Magdalena’s admirers ransacked her room and destroyed her the few mementos of her mother she had, she ran away from the manor. [5]

### In The Streets

Alone in the streets, Nadia learned to fend for herself. There, she heard all sorts of rumors and gossip, and usually did not pay it much attention, until one day she heard people make theories about her mother’s death and name Aurignac or Roberta as possible culprits. Hearing that, Nadia swore revenge on her family and on noble society. The unleashing of her hatred provoked the sudden awakening of her talent for spirit artes, and she started murdering any noble who crossed her path. [5]

Her wanderings took her from town to town until she reached Fennmont, the capital. [5]

### Mink’s Proposition

During one of her attacks on a noble, she was stopped by a woman named Mink. Mink was an Auj Oule agent spying on Rashugal, and she proposed her to join her. Nadia accepted her offer. [6]

Nadia went back to the Travis, pretending to be remorseful for running away. There, she reunited with Prinn, who decided to help her. Using her family’s connections, Nadia entered the Laforte institute, and Prinn started to work at Talim Hospital. [6]

Meanwhile, Mink joined King Gaius’ personal guard and changed her name to Presa. [6]

### The Flame of Revenge

In Trames 2291, Rashugal decided to invade Shrade Island, a small island situated near Rashugal but which belonged to Auj Oule. Among the Rashugal officers participating in the assault, there were two of Nadia’s brothers. [6]

Presa invited Nadia to accompany her to the island, which she was going to defend with King Gaius and his other two personal guards. Nadia seized the chance to take revenge on them, as well as to show her worth to Auj Oule’s king. [6]

She killed her two brothers during the battle, and her achievements were acknowledged by Gaius, who made her the fourth member of his Chimeriad and renamed her “Agria.” [7]

When she went back to Rashugal to continue her spying of the Laforte Institute, she visited the Travis manor and set it on fire, killing all remaining members of her family and completing her revenge. [7]

### Hard Work and Despair

Agria monitored the development of Rashugal’s secret weapon, the Lance of Kresnik, and was waiting for a chance to steal it. However, that plan was involuntarily thwarted by Milla Maxwell when she infiltrated the institute to destroy the Lance. [8]

Agria later tried to steal the Lance once more, but was discovered and fled. She came to face Milla and her friends again, and that is when she met Leia. Agria took an instant dislike of Leia, because Leia’s talks of hard work and effort only served to remind her that her efforts to be accepted by her family when she was a kid never changed her situation. Leia’s naiveté and innocence was something that she had lost a long time ago and could not get back no matter how much she wished to. [8]

When Gaius was busy fighting Muzét, Agria and Presa, joined by Alvin, followed Wingul’s order to stop Jude and the others from reaching Maxwell at the Nia Khera Hallowmont. They lost the fight, and an earthquake caused the ground under their feet to crumble. Agria was saved by Leia, but, despite being touched by her action, she refused to acknowledge her and let go of her hand in a last effort to make Leia taste the despair she had lived with. [8]

### Trivia

  * Her Chimeriad title is “Agria the Shadowless.” She represents the stinger of the Chimera.
  * One of her two birds’ name was Pupu. Bobo, the sylfjay she takes care of in the game, is their chick. [5]
  * Pupu and the other bird were murdered by Celedonio. [9]
  * Despite the rumors about her mother’s death being the act of her relatives, Eva most likely simply committed suicide. Although, to Agria, there is little difference.
  * The Travis accused Eva and Agria to be after the inheritance. [4]
  * Agria’s hair turned white when she lived in the streets. [6]
  * Her father turned a blind eye to the abuse and refused to let them move out because he wanted Eva to stay near him. [4]
  * Although Fernando was the head of the family, Aurignac handled most affairs already as of Trames 2281. [10]
  * Aurignac is bisexual. [10]
  * Alvin once infiltrating the Travis manor before Agria went to live here. He stole a letter from Aurignac to House Banya, whose contents revealed a plot between the two Houses to overthrow the Fenn. [10]
  * The two brothers who were part of the Shrade Island Incident were Aurignac and Gravett. Aurignac was the leader of the Rashugal unit. [6]
  * House Travis used to be a family of skilled channelers, but none of Fernando’s children with Roberta were particularly gifted. Agria, however, had tremendous power once it awakened. [5]
  * She learned to control her power with Presa. [6]
  * Despite appearances, she cares a lot about Presa and tends to be protective of her, especially when Alvin is involved. She still teases Presa a lot about him, though. [11][12]
  * She sometimes goes out for lunch with Presa when they are in the same place. [12]
  * She once was the target of Wingul’s Lightning Nova. [12]
  * Jiao often gave her candy. [13]
  * Though she is often rude with everyone, she becomes docile and polite when Gaius is near. Presa sometimes makes fun of her for that. [12]
  * The “L” in “L. Travis” stands for “Lalla,” which means “loving smile." [14] The initial in the names of members of the Rashugal Six Houses have been removed in the localization, however, so in English her name is simply “Nadia Travis."



**Author's Note:**

>  **Reference**  
>  [1] ToX Perfect Guide, p.582  
> [2] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.231  
> [3] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.232  
> [4] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.234  
> [5] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.235  
> [6] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.236  
> [7] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.237  
> [8] ToX Official World Guidance Book, p.78  
> [9] ToX Fan’s Bible, p.233  
> [10] Alvin Chronicles, ch.4  
> [11] Alvin Chronicles, ch.2-3  
> [12] ToX Drama CD CM85, track 1  
> [13] ToX Sub Event “Jiao’s Demise”  
> [14] ToX2 Official World Guidance Book, p.36


End file.
